Love By Moonlight
by Smart Kira
Summary: An Inuyasha and Sango fanfic


**Love By Moonlight**

"Why do I keep thinking of him of her" both Inuyasha and Sango thought as the same time. "There is no way that she/he likes me were both damaged goods" Inuyasha and Sango thought to themselves some more. Inuyasha then noticed Sango leaving the camp and heading into the woods. "Wonder where she's going?" Inuyasha thought to himself. "Well why don't we follow her to find out?" Inuyasha's inner demon said. Feeling his cheeks get red told his inner demon to shut up; but proceed to follow Sango anyways it wasn't long before Inuyasha picked up Sango's scent and followed it to a river bank that wasn't to far away from the camp.

Once Sango arrived at the river bank she tried to make sense of her feelings for a certain half demon. Sango didn't know what to make of her feelings but she was certain that he didn't love her; and that it would be pointless in telling him. Another reason was quite obvious she was a demon slayer she slayed demons for a living; and Inuyasha was a half demon he could have any woman he could ever want he certainly wouldn't choose her would he? "You'll never know until you try and tell him the truth about how you really feel" a nagging voice in the back of Sango's mind said. All Sango knew for sure was that whenever and/or wherever she was and she thought about Inuyasha. Sango would always get that warm feeling in her belly and her cheeks would get flushed; and the only way for Sango to feel any comfort whatsoever was to excuse herself and go someplace private and pleasure herself.

"I'd knew I'd find you here?" a very familiar voice behind Sango said. At the mere mention of his voice Sango's cheeks reddened and the warm feeling returned. Inuyasha caught a whiff of her scent;and smiled Inuyasha on the other hand wanted to show Sango not tell her how much she means to him. She was the reason he kept on living each day he had something to fight for and he wanted to thank her for that. Without turning around Sango said "Did you need something Inuyasha?" Smelling her scent spike even more this caused Inuyasha's smirk turn into a full pledged grin.

"I never knew I could turn someone on so much" Inuyasha said to himself. Deciding to play along with Sango's little game Inuyasha said "Yes Sango I do need something." "And what would that be may I ask" was Sango's quick reply. "You" was all Inuyasha said he even could hear his demon growl as Sango's scent spiked even further if at all possible. Silence filled the air as Sango tried her very best to process what Inuyasha just said. Somehow Sango got the courage to turn around and face Inuyasha her cheeks still flushed; and said "What did you just say?"

Smirking "You asked me what I wanted right?" Inuyasha asked Sango he then watched Sango nod her head. "Well I want you!" was all Inuyasha said again and before Sango could blink Inuyasha had her pinned to the ground. Looking into Sango's eyes which were full of lust Inuyasha said "Sango I don't know what's going on? But this feeling I have inside of me whenever I am around you never goes away. So basically Sango I am trying to say that I think I am in love with you." As Sango listened to Inuyasha's confession she looked for uncertainty in his eyes and found none.

Deciding to let her guard down Sango said "I love you as well Inuyasha I just wasn't sure if you loved me in return." "Well you thought wrong" was all Inuyasha said as he closed the gap in between them. What started out as an innocent kiss turned into a full blown passionate one. "Your a very honry demon slayer you know that?" Inuyasha said as he began to remove Sango's demon slayer outfit. Nipping, kissing and sucking at Sango's neck making her moan. Inuyasha simply couldn't get enough of her scent he was simply intoxicated by it.

"Maybe I am but your the only one that makes me feel this way" Sango moaned as she clawed at Inuyasha's exposed back somehow she managed to remove his top. It wasn't long before they were both naked and crying out in the throes of passion. Inuyasha then got Sango on all fours and prepared to mount her from behind; but first he had a question to ask her "Sango will you be my mate?" "No" was Sango's reply this shocked Inuyasha to some degree he didn't know what to say. "Inuyasha let me explain please" was all Sango said as she watched Inuyasha retrieve his clothes. "There's no need to explain Sango it's obvious that you don't want to be my mate even though you say you love me" was all Inuyasha said.

It broke Sango's heart to hear the heart brokenness in Inuyasha's voice. Deciding to make things right Sango made her way over to Inuyasha and said "Inuyasha you were right about one thing thou I do love you with all my heart." "Well then why won't you be my mate then Sango!" Inuyasha said interrupting her. Chuckling a little bit Sango said cupping Inuyasha's face firmly in her hands "I do want to be your mate silly but not at this time when we still have to worry about Naraku." Sango didn't have to wait long for Inuyasha's response as he renewed their kiss with much more passion than before all the while pushing her gently down onto the ground so that her body was beneath his and he was on top. It didn't matter if one was a demon slayer and the other was a half demon it maybe an odd combination and be severely frowned upon. But Inuyasha and Sango could quite frankly careless as they made love countless times by moonlight.

Hey Smart Kira here let me know what you think ok. Also let me know if I should add a sequel to this. Don't be shy I won't bite I promise.


End file.
